The Last Man on Earth
by Skyhigh
Summary: A girl sent to the DBZ world. Typical. She happens to be the last female saiyan. Typical. She's a Vegeta fan. Typical. WHO FALLS FOR GOHAN?!?!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This is for the entire story. I do not own DBZ.  
  
A/N: Some of the stuff may be wrong, I know, but it's all for the story. ^_^ Happy reading!  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
Arrow walked even more quickly as the sky quickly darkened. Looking up, the sky was taking on a green tint.  
  
"Oh no," she said, breaking into a run, "Not another tornado."  
  
Moments ago, she had been at a friend's house, where the two girls had been discussing Dragonball Z characters. Lately, there had been many tornadoes and hurricanes around the area, but Arrow thought she could make it back in time. A dark shape in the distance jumped over some houses and began sucking everything up. Glancing back, Arrow groaned as the tornado gained speed. She gritted her teeth as the winds nearly swept her off her feet. The tornado was right behind her, and the winds howled so loud she couldn't hear herself scream as she was swept up into the tornado and knocked unconscious.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Eh Vegeta? Think she's alright?"  
  
Arrow groggily blinked her eyes as she tried to figure out where she was.  
  
"Kakarrot, shut up. She's waking up."  
  
*Kakarrot?* she thought, *I know that voice.*  
  
Arrow tried to sit up, but was quickly pushed down, by a rough hand.  
  
"You need to rest," a voice sounding suspiciously like Goku's said.  
  
Arrow just nodded as she drifted into black, dreamless sleep.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Arrow woke up again, with someone pressing a small, green bean into her mouth.  
  
"Senzu?" she asked tiredly, then sat up quickly after the senzu's effect started.  
  
All around she was surrounded by characters she had only dreamed of being with. Vegeta, her idol, was off to the side with a scowl on his face. Goku was hovering over Arrow with a worried expression on his face.  
  
"Kakarrot! Get out of my breathing space, you third class baka!" she ordered, being the typical Vegeta fan.  
  
A smirk crept across Vegeta's face as he heard what Arrow called Goku.  
  
"You, girl!" he called in her general direction, "What is a saiyan like you doing here on earth?"  
  
"A saiyan?" she asked confusedly, "I'm not a saiyan."  
  
"Oh really?" he questioned, walking over behind Arrow, "Then what's this?"  
  
Vegeta squeezed Arrow's tail, and was satisfied to hear her yelp in pain.  
  
Glaring at him, Arrow addressed the rest of the room.  
  
"I didn't know I even had a tail."  
  
Goku scratched his head confusedly, and Arrow's mind began running through all the Dragonball Z stories she had ever read. Quite a few did include somebody, or somebodies, traveling to the DBZ dimension. She wondered if they would help her now.  
  
"What saga-er when is this?" Arrow asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"What, are you from the future too?" asked Goku, assuming so because Arrow was asking when it was.  
  
"Tru-er the guy from the future came already?"  
  
"How do you know about that?"  
  
A newcomer stepped next to the bed.  
  
"Piccolo!"  
  
He narrowed his eyes, tending to be mistrustful of saiyans with tails.  
  
"Well, have the androids come yet?" Arrow asked crossly at Piccolo, sensing his mistrust.  
  
"Yes, and so has Cell," he answered, glaring right back.  
  
"Oh darn," she said pouting, "That means Vegeta's not free."  
  
Everyone in the room sweatdropped at the sudden change of expression.  
  
"So why aren't you guys training instead of questioning little innocent me?" Arrow gave her best 'innocent' look, which wasn't very innocent.  
  
"We were," Gohan said, stepping up, "until we felt your ki. We had to make sure you weren't going to be a threat."  
  
"Imagine our surprise when we saw an unconscious female saiyan," chuckled Goku.  
  
"Ugh, stupid Kakarrot and Kakarrot spawn," Arrow muttered, "Well, it's been great knowing you all, no I won't blow up the earth, bye!"  
  
Arrow turned to run away. A sudden, sharp pain told her that Vegeta had grabbed her tail.  
  
"Vegeta, let go."  
  
"I don't think so," he growled, "I still have more questions to ask."  
  
"Does that mean you want me to stay?" Arrow broke off as Vegeta ran his hand up and down her tail, causing her to involuntarily purr.  
  
*Why did I have to be the last female of a dying race? Oh well, if I get attention from Vegeta, I guess it's worth it,* Arrow thought, though she wished to get away, *Damn sensitive tail, can't leave ARGH!*  
  
Gohan looked worried, as Arrow slowly submitted to Vegeta, obviously against her will.  
  
"Stop it, Vegeta," he said, stepping up to Vegeta, "Let her go."  
  
Vegeta kicked Gohan, causing him to slam against the wall.  
  
"You think you can get the last female saiyan?" he hissed, the fact that she, the last female, was right by him, wasn't helping any.  
  
Gohan, unhurt, stalked back up to Vegeta and knocked his hands away, accidentally brushing against Arrow's tail.  
  
"You have Bulma already," Gohan tried to reason.  
  
Free from Vegeta's caressing, Arrow growled.  
  
"Don't touch me," she hissed at Gohan, quickly learning how to fly as she hit the roof and burst through.  
  
Gohan only shook his head confusedly as he watched Arrow fly off.  
  
"Brat, I would not choose her over my mate. I just- I just lost control for a second," Vegeta said quickly, actually admitting that he was wrong. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
  
  
  
  
Arrow felt a sense of peace doing aerobatic flips in the air. She enjoyed flying, and it was nice not to be under scrutiny. Mountains and rivers rushed by, as she finally landed by a waterfall and cave. Utterly exhausted, she did not notice the sparse furnishing in the cave as she fell asleep on the hard stone floor.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Gohan followed Piccolo back to his waterfall. In the air, Piccolo and Gohan were discussing what happened.  
  
"Why did you go against Vegeta like that?" Piccolo asked, puzzled by his former student's actions.  
  
"I don't know, it just made me furious; what her was doing to her. Must be the saiyan genes," Gohan concluded.  
  
"The saiyan was purring; doesn't that mean she was content?"  
  
"It was like she was purring against her will. I think it had something to do with what Vegeta was doing to her tail."  
  
Piccolo and Gohan landed next to the small waterfall.  
  
"I'll be right back," said Piccolo, as he walked away.  
  
Gohan nodded as he stepped inside Piccolo's home. He was surprised and amused to see a certain female saiyan sound asleep on the floor. He knelt down and brushed some coal black hair away from her face.  
  
*Why does she intrigue me so much? Damn these saiyan genes,* he thought, tracing her facial features gently with a finger.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
Piccolo was standing at the entrance, looking amused at Gohan's position. Gohan immediately straightened and smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Don't get too attached," Piccolo advised, "She still might be dangerous."  
  
"I don't think she is," Gohan said, "But I had better go now."  
  
Piccolo, not really understanding Gohan's actions, nodded a farewell.  
  
"Oh Gohan? Take her with you," Piccolo added as an afterthought.  
  
Gohan nodded and he scooped her off the ground and nestled Arrow against his chest. He took off and waved a goodbye to Piccolo.  
  
*I think they have enough guest rooms at Capsule Corps,* he thought, not really trusting himself in the same house with her.  
  
Arrow's eyelids fluttered open, and she shifted in Gohan's arms, interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"Gohan?" she said drowsily, then seemed to realize where she was, "Gohan! Let me down this instant, Kakarrot spawn!"  
  
Gohan shook his head and tightened his hold as she struggled to get out of his arms.  
  
"How do I know you won't run away again?" he questioned, "Besides, I'm taking you to Capsule Corps. What's your name anyway?"  
  
"Capsule Corps? With Vegeta?" Arrow seemed much more cheerful with this prospect, "I'm Arrow."  
  
"Arrow, eh?"  
  
Feeling strangely angry at watching Arrow's eyes light up at any mention of Vegeta, the conversation lapsed into silence until they reached Capsule Corps.  
  
"Hey," Gohan greeted Bulma, who was outdoors, "Can Arrow stay here? I promise she's not going to be a problem."  
  
"Hey!" protested Arrow, sticking out her tongue, "Stupid Kakarrot spawn."  
  
"Sounds like her and Vegeta will get along fine," said Bulma smiling.  
  
"Yeah," replied Gohan dejectedly as he watched Arrow inspect everything with an almost child-like curiousity.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Bulma winked, understanding Gohan's sigh and unspoken words, "She'll need to go to class as well as train. I'll see if I can get her in at least some of your classes."  
  
Feeling a little better, Gohan waved goodbye to Bulma and Arrow.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Getting Arrow settled was easy; she wasn't picky. Shopping for things was another story.  
  
"I don't want to go shopping!" she shouted, remembering all too well how Bulma was rumoured to shop like.  
  
Eventually though, Bulma bribed Arrow with ice cream.  
  
"Fine," Arrow sighed, "I guess it can't be that bad."  
  
She was right, it was worse. By the time she got back, it was dark, and she had a million outfits.  
  
"Oh yes, and tomorrow you can start school. You can follow Gohan, you're in some of his classes," Bulma added.  
  
Arrow groaned yet again, "How do you do all this in one day??"  
  
Bulma just chuckled as she watched Arrow trudge upstairs.  
  
*I love playing matchmaker,* she thought.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Brat!" Vegeta roared, "The onna sent me to wake you up!"  
  
Arrow mumbled something unintelligible and turned over, snuggling farther into the blanket.  
  
"You're just like Kakarrot and his spawns when you sleep!"  
  
"Am not," a voice argued, very clearly awake.  
  
"Brat! Do you mean to say you have been awake all this time?!?" yelled Vegeta, murder evident on his face.  
  
"No duh-er of course not?" Arrow offered lamely.  
  
Arrow hauled butt into the bathroom, chased by a very angry saiyan prince, while shouting, "My name is Arrow, not brat!"  
  
After her shower, she dressed in a black t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans, loose so she could conceal her tail within it. She left her hair down, and headed downstairs for breakfast.  
  
"Guess what?" siad Bulma who was writing on a large stack of papers.  
  
"What?" said Arrow, though it came out as 'ot', because she was stuffing her face.  
  
"I always wanted a daughter," Bulma started, and Arrow could see where this was heading.  
  
"REALLY?!?!" Arrow shouted, jumping up and down.  
  
"I thought, just 'till I could get you home."  
  
"Sure Mom!" Arrow said, finishing and putting her plates in the sink, "I'd love it if you guys would be my parents-er have you ran this by Vegeta?"  
  
"Yeah- Vegeta! We're adopting Arrow!" Bulma shouted.  
  
"Hehe, Trunks," Arrow said to Trunks, who was but a little toddler, "You're going to have an older sister!"  
  
"How do you know his name?"  
  
"Yeah, umm, you see, I umm, how do I explain this? Ok, I come from another dimension, for one thing. Second, you guys-this whole world is a TV show, so I know your names and stuff about you," Arrow finished in one breath.  
  
"Whoah, slow down," Bulma said, trying to keep up.  
  
Arrow explained and after a while, she understood.  
  
"Do you mind if I tell anyone?" Bulma asked.  
  
"No, not at all. Actually it will save me from having to keep repeatin-oh shoot! I'm late, see you later 'Mom!'" Arrow rushed out.  
  
As a blur, she headed outside, until she smacked straight into someone.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Boy do I love cliffhangers! Review, and tell me who you think it is! 


	3. ch3

A/N: Nobody guessed right! That's a good thing, cause aren't good stories unpredictable? Thank you everybody for all the wonderful reviews, and only on the first two chapters too! ^_^ Oh yeah, and my story tends to have plot holes, where you have to use your imagination to figure out what happened.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mirai Trunks?"  
  
"Who are you?" the familiar lavender-haired warrior asked.  
  
"Me? I'm Arrow, and I'm going to be-er am you older-er younger sister? Argh! I'm going to be Chibi's older sister. Bulma and Vegeta are adopting me," Arrow attempted to explain.  
  
"Umm, ok," Mirai Trunks accepted the explanation for now, and headed in.  
  
Now even more late, Arrow blurred as she ran to school. After talking with the principal about her classes, she went to her second class, having missed the first one. She hesitantly entered the classroom.  
  
"Hi, I'm Arrow," she glanced down at the sheet; she was registered as Arrow Briefs, "Arrow Briefs?"  
  
Whispers went through the classroom as the students figured out that she must be related to the rich and famous Briefs. The teacher welcomed Arrow warmly.  
  
"You can sit next to Son Gohan. You must be new here, as I notice that foreign students tend to say their last name after their first."  
  
"Hi Arrow," whispered Gohan, once Arrow was seated.  
  
"Shut up Kakarrot spawn," she hissed back.  
  
Gohan was clearly disappointed at this reaction and sunk back into his seat.  
  
"What's she got against you?" Videl whispered, shooting a look at Arrow and very deliberately snaked her hand around Gohan's waist.  
  
"Bitch!" hissed Arrow, for some reason furious.  
  
The small insult did what it was supposed to, as Videl, taken aback, removed her arm.  
  
*Was that jealously?* wondered Gohan at Arrow's strange reaction to Videl.  
  
Halfway through the class, there was an interruption.  
  
"Class, we have another exchange student. What's your name?"  
  
Trying to ignore the glances of Gohan and Arrow, he replied, "I'm Trunks Brief."  
  
"Are you Arrow's brother?" asked the teacher.  
  
Glancing over at Arrow, Trunks nodded. (A/N: Mirai Trunks will be Trunks unless he's with Chibi)  
  
"Well, you can sit next to her."  
  
Trunks walked over and took the empty seat next to Arrow, the one Gohan wasn't in.  
  
"Trunks! You're back!" Gohan said to Trunks.  
  
"Yeah," he grinned, and then turned to Arrow, "Arrow? Bulma told me about you."  
  
"Hello? Are you going to introduce me?" Videl glared at Trunks.  
  
A little taken aback, Gohan nodded at Arrow.  
  
"Well Videl," Arrow said in the sweetest voice she could manage, "This is my brother, Mirai-er Trunks."  
  
"Future?" Videl asked skeptically.  
  
"It's his nickname," Gohan jumped in quickly, "We used to joke that he lived in the future, you know, never paying attention to the here and now."  
  
"Right," Videl said, still suspicious, as if he would suddenly grow a tail and turn into a giant monkey.  
  
"Yeah," replied Arrow, in a very cold voice.  
  
*Why don't I like Videl?* she thought to herself, *She's a female fighter, like me. But,* another inner voice chimed in, *you know what happens with Gohan and Videl.*  
  
Arrow shook her head, and started taking notes on what the teacher was saying. Other than slight mistakes at gym and lunch, every other class went normally.  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
After school was when Arrow would train. She trained by herself for a while, but that quickly grew boring. Arrow trotted over to the gravity room and knocked.  
  
"Do not interrupt my training!"  
  
"Umm Vegeta? Can you train me?" asked Arrow.  
  
"Not you, brat! You may be my daughter now by weak human customs, but you will never be royal," said the snarling voice of Vegeta.  
  
"Whoa, someone's in a bad mood today," she commented to herself, "I wonder who else is available."  
  
She walked into CC and found Bulma in one of the labs.  
  
"Hey Bulma?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah?" Bulma answered.  
  
"I need someone to train with and Vegeta, I mean "dad", is in a bad mood. Geez, I'll never get in the habit of calling you guys mom and dad."  
  
"Aww, that's ok. Tell you what, I think Goku or Gohan is free."  
  
"Kakarrot or Kakarrot's brat??"  
  
"You know, that "brat" is older than you. Go train with him"  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts, young lady."  
  
Arrow groaned as she flew off. She did a quick calculation in her head and determined that, if Arrow had really been Vegeta and Bulma's child, Bulma would have been around 20 when she would be born.  
  
"She really could have been my mother," Arrow commented to herself, "Funny, I never really thought of her being so old."  
  
Landing at the Son house, she glanced around. Arrow wondered where Gohan could be. She took to the air and concentrated on finding Gohan's ki. Arrow had really learned a lot in a few days.  
  
*Ah ha!* she thought as she flew towards the city. Landing in a deserted alley near where she had felt Gohan's ki, Arrow walked out and saw a very familiar figure.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Another cliffhanger! 2 in a row too! Please forgive me! Anyhow, today is 9/11 and I have a little poem thingy that I wanted to put somewhere, so I hope you don't mind if you could take the time to read it? Thankya!  
  
Two planes crashed in the Twin Towers The news spreads quickly From classrooms to halls Until everyone knows  
  
An announcement airs Tells us what we already know Spreading fear and panic For it's true  
  
Will we all die? A student asks The teachers don't know They're no more informed than us  
  
Another plane, and another The news spreads once again One in the Pentagon One thwarted from its destination  
  
Some students panic, some disbelieve But whatever the case It's true And that's scariest of all  
  
The towers fell Two symbols of freedom So many killed So many died Trying to save the thousands killed  
  
When will it stop? This horrid pain Everyone worries about someone Someone who was there  
  
A thousand emails forwarded Projecting the pain of a nation For after we grieve We will fight  
  
A million TV shows All crying out revenge Watch out everyone America is angry  
  
And if these words are forgotten The memory is seared to our souls For one word is cried the world Why? 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here's Chap. 4, late, but I have a good excuse! Ok, maybe not.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
  
  
  
  
This 'familiar figure' happened to be no one other than- the dorky Saiyaman, doing dorky poses.  
  
Arrow pulled on Saiyaman's aka Gohan's arm towards the deserted alley she had landed in moments earlier.  
  
"Gohan," Arrow said, not even bothering to whisper, "I swear, you steal the most stupid poses off the power rangers."  
  
"I am not Gohan," he said, striking yet another stupid pose, "I am the Great Saiyaman!"  
  
"Gohan, give it a break."  
  
Just then, when Gohan was about to take off his stupid helmet, who else but Videl ran into the alley.  
  
"Saiyaman, if you don't tell me who you are," Videl threatened.  
  
"Oh no, Videl!" Gohan whispered into Arrow's ear.  
  
"Fly off, dummy."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
Gohan picked up Arrow and flew up, leaving a very angry Videl below. It was then that Arrow realized that the entire time, she had been calling Gohan 'Gohan' and her entire body was pressed along his. Her entire face flushed a bright red, and fortunately, Gohan did not notice, being absorbed in his own thoughts.  
  
*I thought she always called me-*  
  
"Kakarrot's spawn! Unhand me, we're far enough away already!"  
  
Disappointed, though still wondering about her sudden change in temperament, he let go without warning, and Arrow dropped until she levitated back up to Gohan.  
  
"Kakarrot spawn, never, ever drop me without warning like that. Don't grin that stupid grin, I would never love you, not even if you were the last man on earth," Arrow said in an ice-cold voice.  
  
Then she slapped him and flew off in a burst of ki light. Gohan's head, snapped to the side with the force of the blow, rebounding back as he tried to comprehend what just happened. At home, he could not concentrate on homework. Gohan looked down and realized he had put down 'Arrow' with little hearts all around it for his answer again and quickly erased it.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
After slapping him, Arrow's brain went into over-ride mode as her body made its own way back home.  
  
"Arrow? You ok?" asked Mirai Trunks at dinner, seeing her picking at her food.  
  
"No."  
  
Before anyone could stop her, Arrow walked over to the wall and began banging her head on it. An hour later, the wall had a hole in it, and her head was fine. She wandered out to the Gravity Chamber, where Vegeta was training. Not even bothering to knock, she stepped in and fell to the ground, pulled down by the immense gravity.  
  
"Vegeta? Do you have any really, really intoxicating drinks?"  
  
"Fool," he snorted, "Do you know how much liquor it takes to get a saiyan drunk?"  
  
"Could you just kill me then?" Arrow said, still not fully thinking, and banged her head on the floor.  
  
Not taking the extra gravity into account, she knocked herself out.  
  
"Stupid baka," Vegeta commented as he slung Arrow over his shoulder, "I wonder what happened."  
  
"Onna!" he shouted, entering the building, "Our adopted brat is unconscious!"  
  
Hearing no answer, he turned to the Mirai Trunks, who was sitting at the table doing homework and getting food thrown at him by Chibi.  
  
"Future brat!"  
  
"Yes Dad?" Mirai Trunks said, looking up from his schoolwork.  
  
"Take the adopted brat and put her in the rejenvution tank or give her a senzu," ordered Vegeta, handing Arrow over.  
  
"Right, okay."  
  
(Mirai) Trunks picked up Arrow and lay her in her room, and lay beside her a senzu bean for when she woke up.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Gohan," she mumbled, turning in her unconscious-sleep, then bolted wide awake.  
  
"Ahh!" Arrow shouted, clutching at her head in pain, then spotting the senzu, gulped it down.  
  
Once the pain faded, the memories of the past afternoon came flooding back.  
  
"Oh great," she whispered to herself, "I guess I'll have to apologize."  
  
Looking outside, Arrow noticed it was around midnight, as the crescent moon was high in the sky. Feeling hungry because she had missed dinner, Arrow packed several capsules full of food to eat on the moonlit beach, before going to apologize to Gohan. Picking up the two capsules of food, she went outside and flew to the beach. At this time of night, the beach was extraordinarily beautiful, the blue crests of waves highlighted silver. Arrow sat at the shore, with the waters lapping at her feet.  
  
"Mind if I join you?"  
  
Arrow glanced up, then immediately glanced down again.  
  
"Go ahead," she said, motioning next to her with her hand.  
  
Gohan sat down, and for a little while, the silence was only broken by the chewing and swallowing of Arrow eating.  
  
"Look Gohan-"  
  
"Arrow I-"  
  
The two looked at each other, then both heads turned down.  
  
"Ladies first," Gohan mumbled.  
  
"Oh ok. Umm Gohan?" she started hesitantly, "I want to apologize for being so mean to you, and slapping you and all. I mean, I didn't have to be quite so cold."  
  
Gohan look sideways at Arrow, who was talking to the ground.  
  
"Apology accepted. Friends?"  
  
Gohan held out his hand, Arrow took it, and as if an electric shock had passed between them, quickly let go.  
  
"Right. I'll see you during school?" Arrow asked, capsulizing the remains of her eating.  
  
"Yeah. I- Arrow?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
Gohan lay on the ground, looking up at the stars. He felt Arrow's ki leave, then felt something drop against his stomach. It was a capsule, and he opened it up.  
  
*Thanks Arrow,* he thought, and dug into the food.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok, so I was busy all week. That's a good excuse isn't it? Well, review pwease, because I really love reading them all! Happy reviewing! 


End file.
